El Amor Siempre Gana
by Lina001
Summary: La historia sucede durante el encierro de Elsa, los padres de las chicas estan vivos, Elsa tiene sus poderes de Hielo pero también un secreto, Anna no sabe porque la alejaron de su hermana pero el amor siempre gana, (contiene incesto es un G!P)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Frozen ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía**

**Bueno Aqui esta nueva historia esta vez con Frozen, espero les guste mis lectores no va a hacer muy larga bueno eso es todo que comience esta nueva aventura.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 1: El comienzó

Hace 16 años atras...

\- Elsa vamos despierta- llamo una niña de unos 6 años con el cabello rojo y la piel blanca, estaba sobre una cama y tocaba a otra niña que tenia el cabello casi banco y su piel era como la misma nieve.

\- Ahora no Anna- dijo Elsa a su hermana- basta Anna- exclamo cuando su hermana comenzó a saltar sobre su cama

\- Vamos hermanita hacer un muñeco- dijo Anna y Elsa puso una gran sonrisa no le podia negar nada a su hermana

\- Bien vamos hacer un muñeco- dijo Elsa y se levantó de la cama corrieron descalsas por todo el castillo hasta que llegaron a un gran salón que soló se usaba para eventos impotantes o fiestas

\- Azlo Copo de nieve- llamo Anna a su hermana por su apodo que ella le puso a Elsa

\- Ahora voy rojita- Elsa también le tenia un apodo, Elsa dio fuerte con su pie en el suelo y este en segundos se convitio en una pista de hielo grande y comenzo a nevar

\- Siiii- exclamo Anna y comenzaron una guerra de nieve entre ellas, pasaron el timpo jugando con la nieve y hicieron un muñeco de nieve

\- Se llama Olaf y ama los abrazos- dijo Elsa cuando terminaron el muñeco

\- Ayy, lo amo- dijo Anna y abrazo a Olaf luego Elsa comenzó a hacer unas montañas de nieve con sus manos y Anna las saltaba, de un momento Anna comenzó a saltar muy rápido y Elsa no podia hacer las montañas rápido y Anna casi cayo pero Elsa para evitar que eso pase disparo un rayo y este le dio a Anna en la cabeza y cayo al suelo.

\- No, Anna- Elsa corrio hasta su hermana y esta no despertaba y Elsa comenzo a llorar y comenzo a nevar mas- PAPA, MAMA-grito Elsa llorando, a los minutos llegaron sus padres

\- ¿Elsa que histes?- le pregunto su padre llegando hasta ella

\- Estabamos jugando padre fue un accidente- dijo llorando en los brazos de su madre

\- Esta helada- le dijo a su esposa- tenemos que llevarla a los trolls

\- Adam eso son cuentos- le dijo la reina a su esposo, pero este negó con su cabeza y salio del gran salón

\- Madre fue un accidente- le dijo Elsa a su madre mirándola

\- Lo se cariño, lo se- le dio un beso en la cabeza a Elsa y en se momento entro el rey de nuevo pero esta vez con un libro

\- Aqui esta lo que necesitamos ahora nos vamos- dijo y llegaron hasta las caballerisas y tomaron dos caballos y partieron hacia el bosque, cabargaron largos minutos hasta que llegaron a una area del bosque que tenia muchas rocas el rey tomo a Anna en brazos- Ayuda necesito ayuda- exclamo Adam y las rocas comenzaron a moverse hasta que se formaron en Trolls

\- Es el rey y la reina- dijo uno de ellos y en se momento se les acerco un Troll mayor

\- Acercala- dijo y el rey la puso a la altura del troll, que la toco- menos mal que no fue su corazón y fue su mente ya que la mente es facil de manipular- dijo mirando a los reyes y a Elsa

\- ¿Puede hacer algo?- le pregunto el rey

\- Claro yo digo que saquemos toda la magia pero se quedara la divercion- dijo y comenzó a tocar la cabeza de Anna

\- ¿Olvidara que tengo poderes?- dijo Elsa desde los brazos de su madre

\- Es por su bien Elsa- respondio su padre vieron que salio una luz azul de la cabeza de Anna

\- Bien ya esta, soló esta dormida- dijo y vieron como un mechon del cabello de Anna se puso blanco- Elsa acercate- pidio el Troll a Elsa, esta camino hasta gran Pabbie- Elsa tienes un poder hermoso pero también peligroso si no lo controlas- le dijo mirándola

\- Aprendera a controlarlos pero hasta entoces estara encerrada en su cuarto y nadie pude entrar ni ella puede salir- dijo el rey serio y partieron hasta el castillo, cuando llegaron su madre llevo a Anna a un cuarto nuevo mientras el rey y Elsa entraron al cuarto de Elsa que compartia con Anna

\- Padre porfavor no me encierres- pidio Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Es lo mejor Elsa hasta que aprendas a controlarlos- dijo el rey a su hija mayor

\- Me estan encerrando aqui porque soy un fenomeno padre- dijo llorando Elsa a su padre

\- Hija eso no es cierto- dijo mirando como comenzaba a caer copos de nieve

\- Si es cierto no soló naci con estos poderes, sino que también naci con un pene padre- dijo molesta Elsa a su padre- y por eso nunca e salido el castillo hasta hoy y para que para que me encierren en el cuarto- dijo caminando de un lado para otro

\- Elsa es por...- no termino porque Elsa hablo de nuevo

\- Ya basta Padre largo- dijo seria a su padre y este la miro con sorpresa- largo no los quiero ver si me quiren encerrar pues bien, nunca entren de nuevo a este cuarto padre- termino de decir Elsa y su padre la miro triste y salio del cuarto- no los necesito yo estoy bien- determino Elsa y camino hasta la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo- soló te voy a extrañar a ti amor mio, mi Anna- dijo y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Presente...

Desde que encerraron a Elsa sus Padre nunca volvieron a entrar a su cuarto soló Greta podia entar para llevarle comida y ropa limpia y todas esas cosas, Anna siempre tocaba la puerta pero Elsa siempre le decia lo mismo que se fuera cuando le preguto a sus padre porque Elsa estaba encerrada en su cuarto y los padre le dijeron que era por el bien de todos a medida el tiempo pasaba ellas se hacian mas grande, Elsa comenzó a usar ropa que usaban los hombres mientras Anna era todo una princesa clases de baile, clases de modales etc, Anna conocio a un chico que trabaja en la cocina se llamaba Kristoff eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo.

\- ¿Kris donde estas?- pregunto Anna llegando a la cocina viendo a las cocineras un poco apuradas

\- Como esta la cumplañera- exclamo el rubio detras de Anna

\- Bien, super feliz- dijo Anna mientras se giro y vio el chico

\- No puedo creer que vas a cumplir 16 años- dijo el rubio caminado hasta una mesa- si no fue hace poco que te comias los mocos de tu nariz- molesto el chico a Anna

\- Mentiroso- exclamo la peliroja a su amigo y le dio en el brazo en forma de broma

\- Ayy soló era una broma Anna- dijo mientras tomo unas zanahorias y las puso en su borsillo de sus pantalones

\- ¿Listo para la fista y mi regalo?- le preguto al chico

\- Estoy listo para la fista, pero lo de tu regalo no estoy seguro Anna- dijo un poco asustado cuando dijo lo ultimo

\- Kris lo prometistes- dijo haciendo un puchero al chico

\- Ayy esta bien Anna pero soló por esta noche- dijo y salio de la cocina

\- Princesa Anna venga a probarse su vestido- dijo Greta a Anna desde las escaleras que daban a la cocina

\- Ahora voy- dijo y camino hasta Kristoff- dale un beso a Sven de mi parte- dijo al chico y se fue a probarse su vestido.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana viendo por ella la luz del día junto con Olaf el muñeco de nieve que ella hiso junto con Anna, cuando su padre se fue del cuarto la vez que la encerro Elsa camino hasta su armario y cuando lo abrio encontro a Olaf vivo desde ese momento Elsa supo que su poder era muy grande y poderoso desde ese momento Olaf fue su amigo y el unico Olaf sabia que Elsa estaba enamorada de su hermana, Elsa se lo conto una noche cuando no podia dormir Olaf no le molesto al contrario siempre estaba para Elsa cuando ella necesitaba un abrazo.

\- Hoy cumple mi Anna, Olaf- dijo de forma triste Elsa

\- Lo se todos en el reino estan felices hasta van hacer una gran fiesta- comentó Olaf junto a Elsa mirando por la ventana, Olaf sabia todo porque havia un conducto secreto desde su cuarto a casi todo el castillo, por el salia Olaf y en algunas ocasiones Elsa para mirar a Anna dormir o para pasar el tiempo en un cuarto abandonado que estaba en una area del castillo que casi nadie pasaba.

\- Cuanto daria por estar ay con ella, Olaf- dijo- Olaf Anna es mi vida estoy haciendo esto para no hacerle daño de nuevo Anna esta mejor sin mi a su lado- dijo y se levantó

\- Elsa no tienes la culpa de que paso esa noche- dijo Olaf suiguiendo a Elsa hasta su cama

\- No quiero hablar de eso Olaf soló quiero un abrazo- le dijo y Olaf con la ayuda de Elsa subio a la cama y la abrazo

\- Un día vas hacer feliz de nuevo Elsa- susurro Olaf

XxxxxxxxxxX

Anna esba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto viendose con su vestido puesto, el vestido era de color verde olivo, Anna estaba emocionada por su fiesta pero también por el regalo de Kristoff.

\- Quero ver tu cara mi copo de nieve cuando me veas en tu cuarto- susurro para ella misma ya que no estaba sola en su cuarto estaba su madre con unas sirvientas

\- ¿Dijistes algo Anna?- le pregunto su madre desde una silla sentada

\- No, mamá- respondió Anna con una sonrisa en la cara- esta noche Elsa te voy a ver de nuevo y decirte que nunca te olvide y mucho menos nuestros momentos juntas- termino de decir Anna y suspiro.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo me dejan saber por un RW si les gusta mi historia soy nueva en la categoria Frozen, nada eso es todo y se viene la fiesta de Anna que pasara...uuuu**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Frozen ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores, espero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 2: La fiesta

Estaba anocheciendo en Arendelle y con eso los invitados de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna comenzaron a llegar en sus caruajes todos los reinos estaban invitados para celebrar los 16 años de la princesa de Arendelle, Anna se enconraba en su cuarto con su madre Kristen terminando de arregarla junto con Greta.

\- Estas hermosa princesa- exclamo Greta feliz cuando terminaron su trabajo

\- Esta noche seras el centro de atencion Anna- dijo la reina a su hija- tal vez conoscas a un principe- dijo esto Kristen y Anna rodó los ojos su madre siempre estaba buscando novio para ella

-Mamá no quiero novio- dijo Anna molesta con su madre

\- Un día tienes que ser reina, Anna y necesitas un rey- comento su madre mirándola, Greta salio del cuarto porque ella sabia lo que venia

\- Elsa sera la reina madre- dijo Anna y comenzo a caminar, su madre suspiro y hablo de nuevo

\- Elsa nunca sera reina Anna quiero que lo entiendas- dijo la reina a su hija, Anna se giro

\- ELSA SERA LA REINA MADRE- grito Anna molesta a su madre

\- ELSA NUNCA VA A SALIR DE SU CUARTO ANNA- grito también- Elsa no saldra de su cuarto Anna tu padre lo ordeno- se tranquilizo un poco la reina, Anna soló la miro y luego salio del cuarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa estaba en su cuarto sola ya que Olaf salio para ver como estaba Anna y averiguar cosas, la rubia estaba acostada en su cama haciendo en el aire unos copos de nieve cuando un recuerdo le llego a su mente.

Flash back...

Elsa estaba en los jardines del castillo con Anna corriendo ya que esas eran unas de las pocas veces que Elsa podia salir del castillo, Elsa llevaba un traje de color azul mientras Anna tenia uno color amarillo.

\- Te voy a atrapar rojita- grito una Elsa de unos 7 años detras de Anna que tenia 6 años

\- ¡No!- exclamo Anna corriendo entre las flores, Elsa corrio más rápido y atrapo a Anna cuando la peliroja estaba llegando a un pequeño claro que iva en el castillo

\- ¡Te atrape!- exclamo Elsa a su hermana cuando la tomo de la cintura

\- Jajaja- Anna soló reia entre los brazos de su hermana de momento Elsa resbalo y las dos cayeron al claro cuando salieron Anna hablo- copo de nieve tienes unas hoja en tu cara- le dijo a Elsa

\- ¿Que donde?- pregunto pasando una mano por su cara- ya- dijo a Anna

\- No,a ver dejame a mi- le dijo y camino hasta ella y con su mano saco la hoja- listo- susurro Anna cerca de Elsa

\- gracias- también susurro mirando a su hermana a los ojos, Anna se acerco a Elsa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su hermana y salio corriendo, Elsa se llevo una mano a su boca y toco sus labios con sus dedos- estoy en problemas

-Elsa atrapame- dijo Anna y Elsa salio corriendo detras de su hermana.

Fin del Flash back...

Elsa salio de sus pensamientos cuando Olaf entro por la pequeña puerta y puso de nuevo el cuadro que la olcultaba.

\- Los invitados estan llegando Elsa- le conto caminando hasta ella

\- ¿Y Anna?- le pregunto mientras se levantó y se sento en la cama mirando a Olaf

\- Anna esta con su amigo Kristoff- le respondió Olaf a Elsa

\- ¿Bien y como esta vestida Olaf?- le pregunto

\- Esta vestida con un vestido color verde olivo muy hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa- la princesa Anna esta hermosa Elsa- termino de decir Olaf y vio como Elsa suspiro

\- Gracias Olaf por contarme- le dijo y se acosto de nuevo en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara- falta un mes y medio para cumplir mis 18 y salir de este encierro Olaf- le dijo contenta Elsa a Olaf, pero Olaf no estaba feliz porque nunca Elsa iva a salir del cuarto lo escucho decir al rey a su mano derecha una noche cuando Olaf salio para ver a Anna ya que Elsa lo mando porque Anna estaba enferma, pero Olaf nunca se lo conto a Elsa y no sabia como decirselo.

\- Claro Elsa un mes y medio y sales de aqui- le dijo con una sonrisa triste pero la rubia no la vio porque cerro los ojos con una sonrisa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Y me dijo que Elsa nunca va a salir de su cuarto Kriss- Anna le estaba contando al rubio la pelea que tuvo con su madre

\- Que mal Anna- le dijo el chico poniendo unos platos de plata en unas de las tantas mesas que havian en el gran salón

\- Ya sabes Kriss cuando mi padre comienze a contar su historia en campo de batalla nos vamos- dijo le susurro al chico y se fue.

\- Espero que salga todo bien y que Anna no cometa una locura- penso y continuo poniendo los platos en las mesas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los invitados ya estan en el gran salón y los reyes de Arendelle esperaban a fuera para que fueran presentados, Anna estaba nerviosa porque escucho a su padre hablar con su madre que ya era la noche que le ivan a a presentar a un principe a Anna.

\- Con ustedes los reyes de Arendelle y la princesa de Arendelle- dijeron y los reyes con Anna en el medio entraron al gran salón con unas sonrisas, Anna vio a Kristoff a lo lejos el chico estaba junto a Greta y los sirvientes los reyes caminaron hasta la mesa que estaba preparada para ellos y tomaron aciento.

\- Atencion a todos- dijo el rey a los invitados, cuando tenia la atenccion de todos hablo- es un gran placer que todos esten con nosotros para celebrar el cumpleños de mi querida hija Anna- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Anna y esta puso una sonrisa falsa- espero que se diviertan y que comienze la fiesta- dijo y iso una señal a la banda y esta comenzó a tocar.

\- Mi rey, mi reina- iso una reverencia una señor mayor muy bajo- soy el duque de Weselton- se presento

\- Duque- saludo el rey, Anna se levantó y se fue hasta Kriss que estaba sentado en una silla esperando que fuera el momento de servir la comida

\- Pufff- exclamo la peliroja cuando se sento junto al rubio

\- ¿Porque esa cara Anna?- le pregunto el rubio a su amiga

\- Que esto esta aburrido Kriss- le respondió la chica y vieron como la gente comenzó a bailar

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Olaf miraba detenidamente a Elsa que se estaba vistiendo con ropa de hombre, la rubia se puso un pantalon color crema unas botas negras altas de hombre y una camisa de botónes blanca y una chaqueta color negra.

\- ¿Estas segura Elsa?- le pregunto de nuevo a la rubia, Elsa se giro y lo miro

\- Segura Olaf quiero estar con Anna esta noche- respondió y se puso un sombrero negro y se miro al espero sonrió- Olaf me voy nos vemos antes de las 12 aqui- dijo y saco el cuadro y entro en la puerta y camino hasta que llego una puerta la abrio y salio miro para todos lados y camino hasta el gran salón y entro- ahora a buscar a mi princesa- susurro y comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando a Anna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anna estaba bailando con un chico llamado Hans, el chico era el principe de las islas del sur, Anna finjia ya que no queria bailar con el chico pero su madre le ordeno bailar con él Kristoff, la miraba con pena ya que él no pudo salvarla de bailar con el chico pelirojo.

\- Eres hermosa princesa Anna- le dijo el chico a Anna

\- Mmm...gracias- dijo nerviosa al chico y miro a Kriss que estaba poniendo vino en unas copas

\- Me pre...- fue interrumpidó por un hombre que toco el hombro de Hans- ¿Si?- le pregunto al chico con el sombrero

\- ¿Puedo bailar con la princesa?- le pregunto, Anna no podia ver la cara del chico ya que el sobrero se la tapaba.

\- Claro- respondió Anna por Hans, Anna se alejo de Hans y miro al chico

\- Mi princesa- extendio su mano para Anna, la peliroja la tomo y la sintio un poco fria pero no dijo nada se alejaron del chico que estaba molesto

\- Gracias no queria seguir bailando con Hans- dijo Anna cuando comenzaron a bailar

\- De nada- dijo el chico, bailaron en silencio unos minutos pero Anna es muy curiosa

\- ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto Anna

\- Mi nombre es Jon- respondió mirando al suelo, Anna no sabia porque pero no le creyo

\- Hola Jon, soy Anna- dijo con una sonrisa Anna, Anna sin querer piso el pie de Jon y este hablo

\- Ayy, cuidado- dijo con voz de mujer, Anna lo miro- Digo ten cuidado princesa- dijo ahora con voz de hombre

\- Juro que hablo con voz de mujer- penso Anna y puso una sonrisa en la cara- ¿y de donde eres Jon?- dijo Anna al chico

\- Soy de muy lejos- respondió un poco nervioso por la forma que Anna lo estaba mirando

\- ¿Y a que te dedicas?- pregunto de nuevo, el chico la miro un momento- ¿Cuanto años tienes?- de nuevo pregunto Anna

\- Pues soy de...- no termino porque Anna pregunto de nuevo

\- ¿ Tienes padre a que se...- no pudo hablar porque el chico hablo

\- Ay por dios Anna- dijo con voz de mujer, Anna abrio los ojos grande ese no era un chico, era su Elsa Anna se tiro a los brazos de Elsa

\- Dios eres tu- susurro cerca del cuello de su hermana- no lo puedo creer

\- Si, Soy yo Anna no me podia perder tu fiesta- susurro también feliz y apreto mas a Anna

\- ¿Como salistes copo de nieve?- le pregunto cuando se a lego de ella, Elsa puso una gran sonrisa porque Anna la llamo por su apodo

\- Es un secreto rojita- respondió Elsa a Anna

\- ¿Quieres salir al jardin?- le pregunto Anna a Elsa mirando a sus padres que estaban hablando con unos reyes, Elsa también miro hacia la mesa

\- Y que pasa con tu fiesta- dijo a Anna- van a notar que no estas- dijo pero Anna no dijo nada tomo una mano de Elsa y camino en ella esta el rubio

\- Kriss- lo llamo, el chico se giro y vio que Anna estaba con un chico- voy al jardin unos minutos si me necesitan me buscas- le dijo y le dio un giño al chico

\- Claro Anna yo te busco- dijo y se giro y salio a la cocina

\- Bien ahora vamos- dijo y salieron el gran salón cuando llegaron al pasillo comenzaron a correr, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta Anna paro

\- ¿Que pasa rojita?- le pregunto Elsa a Anna

\- Esto me pasa- dijo y le saco el sombrero y beso los labios de la rubia esta abrio los ojos

\- Anna...es...esto esta mal- termino de decir Elsa a su hermana

\- No me importa copo de nieve yo te quiero y yo se que tu a mi- dijo Anna mientras pegaba su frente a la de Elsa.

\- Pero somos hermanas- susurro Elsa a Anna

\- No importa copo de nieve si me voy al infierno pues adelante porque no te voy a dejar de nuevo- susurro Anna, Elsa termino por cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos, beso los labios de la morena de una manera tierna con amor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un chico pelirojo estaba viendo todo desde una esquina, Hans puso una sonrisa.

\- Te tengo Princesa Anna- dijo de forma sarcástica Hans pero no pudo ver quien era la chica que se estaba besando con Anna, el chico dio una ultimo vistaso y se fue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Vamos al jardin- dijo Elsa cuando se separo de Anna

\- Vamos- dijo Anna y salieron corriendo de nuevo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado, hasta la pronto**

**saludos**

**Lina;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Frozen ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía**

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero les guste como a mi me encanta escribir esta historia.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 3: Antes de las doce

Las chicas corrieron hasta el jardin del castillo tomadas de las manos, Elsa estaba feliz porque su hermana Anna le correspondia sus sentimientos llegaron hasta el rio y se sentaron sobre el pasto.

\- ¡Uff!- exclamo Anna sentada junto a Elsa

\- Espero que tu amigo nos cubra- dijo Elsa a su hermana mirando el pequeño rio, Anna suspiro

\- Copo de nieve, Kriss nos va a cubrir muy bien- réspondio la peliroja, Elsa miro a Anna y le dio una sonrisa- ¿Que?- pregunto Anna a Elsa

\- Nada sólo...- dijo y tomo a Anna del cuello y la beso con ternura- Estas hermosa- dijo cuando se separaron del beso

\- Tu también estas hermosa- dijo un poco roja por las palabras de su hermana

\- Cuentame todo quiero saber todo lo que paso todo este tiempo- pidio Elsa a Anna con una sonrisa

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kristoff estaba viendo a los reyes que estaban hablando con los reyes de las islas del sur, al chico no le estaba gustando eso porque vio al chico pelirojo que estuvo con Anna bailando hace poco.

\- Esto no esta pintando bien- susurro para el mismo cuando los dos reyes se dieron la mano- sólo espero que Anna no salga lastimada ni Elsa- penso y continuo con su trabajo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las hermanas estaban hablando, mas bien Anna estaba hablando de todo lo que hiso desde que Elsa estuvo encerrada, Elsa la escuchaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Y yo le dije que estaba loco- dijo con una sonrisa Anna a su hermana

\- Vaya que manera de conocerse- comento Elsa a Anna, ya que Anna le estaba contando como se conocieron ella y Kristoff

\- Si, fue muy chisto ver a Kriss corriendo detras de sus pantalones- dijo con una sonrisa Anna, las chicas estaban muy cerca una de la otra Anna puso una mano sobre el muslo de Elsa- Elsa- la llamo

\- Di...dime- dijo Elsa un poco nerviosa por la mano de Anna

\- ¿Porque nuestros padre nos separaron?- le pregunto a Elsa mirándola seria

\- Rojita no te puedo decir- respondió Elsa mirando hacia el suelo

\- Porque tu y nuestros padre me ocultan la verdad- cuestiono molesta a Elsa

\- Anna no te pu...- Anna la interrumpido

\- Tu nada Elsa- comento levantándose del suelo- quiero saber la verdad porque ahora que te tengo no te puedo dejar ir- murmurro triste Anna a Elsa, la rubia se levantó y camino hasta Anna que estaba caminando hacia la cascada del rio de Arendelle.

\- Anna para- pidio Elsa a su hermana detras de ella

\- Elsa dime la verdad- ordeno Anna cerca de la roca que deba hacia el rio- que fue lo que paso para que nuestro padre nos separa- dijo Anna cerca del borde

\- Anna alejate porfavor- pidio Elsa nerviosa

-NO, QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD-grito Anna a la rubia

\- Anna no pu...- Anna la interrumpió de nuevo con un grito

\- ELSA NO VES QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI YA PASE MUCHO TIEMPO ALEJADA DE TI QUE ERES MI AMOR-grito Anna con lágrimas en los ojos, Elsa la miro

\- Anna tu también eres mi amor- dijo Elsa a Anna con una sonrisa en la cara- pero hay algunas cosas que no te puedo contar- comento triste

\- UNA MIERDA ELSA TU ERES COMO NUESTROS PADRES, CREN QUE SOY UNA CHIQUILLA TODAVIA- grito molesta con Elsa- PUES NO LO SO...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque resbalo- ELSA AYUDAME- grito pero Elsa no pudo llegar a tiempo y Anna cayo de la roca hasta el rio

\- Por dios Anna- susurro Elsa asustada llego hasta el borde y le lanzo hacia el rio- Anna- la llamo

\- Por aqui- escucho y se giro y vio a Anna a unos metros de ella, la rubia nado hasta que llego hasta ella

\- ¿Estas bien rojita?- pregunto asustada a su hermana

\- Si estoy bien- dijo y miro a Elsa- todavia estoy molesta contigo- comento y Elsa sonrió mientras tomo a Anna de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

\- Lose rojita- susurro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Anna

\- Ere...- Elsa la beso antes que terminara de hablar, Anna puso sus brazos alcededor de Elsa- mm...Elsa- dijo cuando Elsa mordio un poco su labio

\- Eres hermosa- susurro la rubia y de nuevo la beso

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- ¿Donde esta Anna?- pregunto el rey a Kristoff que estaba poniendo unos copas vacias

\- Mi rey, la princesa esta en el cuarto arregladose un poco el cabello- réspondio el rubio, el rey lo miro

\- Vaya y busquela que ya van a dar las doce y tiene su baile conmigo- ordeno el rey a Kriss

\- Claro mi rey- dijo el rubio y partio a buscar a Anna- Anna espero que no estes haciendo una locura- susurro y salio del castillo, camino hasta que llego al rio pero no vio nada hasta...

\- Mmm- se escucho un gimido cerca hasi que él comenzó a caminar hasta que llego cerca de la cascada y vio a Anna y Elsa dentro el rio asi que camino un poco mas y vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anna estaba apoyada en la roca con Elsa entre sus piernas la rubia estaba besando a Anna con pasion y esta le correspondia con la misma pasion Elsa tenia la camisa un poco abrierta y Anna tenia el vestido un poco subido.

\- Elsa...para- susurro Anna cuando la rubia subio un poco su mano por el muslo de Anna

\- Lo siento- se dispulpo Elsa

\- No te disculpes sólo que no es el momento- dijo Anna a su hermana un poco agitada

\- Lo se es que al tenerte asi pierdo el control- explico la rubia, cuando Anna estaba por hablar escucho como Kristoff la llamo a lo lejos.

\- Anna van hacer las doce y tu padre te estaba buscando- dijo el rubio desde la orilla

\- Ay no- murmurro Elsa y se alejo de Anna

\- ¿Que pasa Elsa?-le pregunto la peliroja a su hermana

\- Que papá da la ronda siempre a mi cuarto a las doce para ver si estoy en mi cuarto- explico Elsa a su hermana asustada, las chicas salieron del rio y comenzaron a correr por el jardin y Kriss detras de ellas, entraron al castillo y vieron como el rey estaba saliendo del gran salón

\- Sigue que yo distraigo a papá- susurro Anna a su hermana

\- Pe...

\- Nada ve- dijo Anna y le dio un beso en la boca a Elsa- te quiero- susurro

\- Te quiero- también dijo Elsa y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras

\- Bien ahora con papá- le dijo Anna a su amigo con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Vamos- dijo el rubio y entraron al gran salón cuando entraron vieron a todos de pie mirando a los reyes- creo que te toca tu baile- susurro Kristoff y se fue dejando a Anna sola

\- ¿Anna donde estabas?- le pregunto su madre seria a su hija

\- Mamá estaba en el jadin- respondió mirando a su madre

\- En el jardin y el chico de la cocina le dijo a tu padre que estabas en tu cuarto- cuestonio seria, Anna iva matar a el rubio por no contarle lo que le dijo a sus padres

\- Ahh, claro si estuve en mi cuarto pero luego fui al jardin- dijo nerviosa

\- Pero que te paso porque estas toda mojada Anna- dijo la reina seria mirando el vestido de su hija cuando Anna iva a contestar su padre llego

\- Anna sube a cambiarte en este mismo momento- ordeno a la chica- que todos te estan mirando- la chica soló asintió y partio hacia su cuarto

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa estaba llegando a su cuarto cerro la pequeña puerta y puso el cuadro de nuevo, cuando se giro se topo con Olaf.

\- Olaf Anna me quiere- confeso con una sonrisa en la cara, camino hasta su armario y lo abrio

\- ¿Porque estas toda mojada?- le pregunto Olaf a Elsa

\- Anna y yo nos caimos en el rio- respondió mientras tomo ropa y camino hasta su baño- dejame cambiarme de ropa y te cuento todo- le dijo y con movimiendo de su mano abrio la puerta y entro- Anna- dijo con un suspiro

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores perdon por la tradanza, espero que les alla gustado la historia esta comenzando todavia faltan michas sorpresas.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Frozen ni Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía**

**Bueno mis lectores aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 4: Escapadas por un día( parte 1)

Un nuevo día comenzaba despues de una pasada noche de muchas emociones el baile fue todo un exito depues que Anna bajo cambiada y Elsa en su cuarto con Olaf, Anna se encontraba con el chico rubio en la cocina hablando con el chico de la pasada noche super emocionada.

\- Kriss, fue hermoso los besos las carisias- estaba hablando Anna a su amigo

\- Uyyy basta no quiero saber todo Anna- dijo Kristoff mirando a la chica con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Tonto- dijo Anna y le tiro con una manzana pero el chico la esquivo- ¿que vas a hacer hoy?- pregunto Anna

\- Quiero llevar a Sven al bosque, ¿porque?- le pregunto el rubio a Anna mientras ponia unas zanahorias en una mochila

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo Anna a Kriss

\- Mmm- miro a Anna y esta puso cara triste finjida- Ay, dios esta buen puedes venir conmigo y Sven- dijo y tomo una bandeja con comida en ella- vamos que vamos a servir el dezayuno mi princesa- bromio el rubio

\- Ja, que chistoso- dijo Anna y los dos salieron de la cocina hacia el comedor y vio a sus padre sentados en la mesa esperando el dezayuno- buenos días padre, madre- saludo Anna tomando asiento

\- Buenos días- dijeron los padre de Anna al mismo tiempo- ¿y Bien como te cayo el principe Hans?- pregunto su madre a Anna

\- Creo que bien- mintió Anna mirando su comida que le sirvio Kristoff

\- Que bueno que pienses eso porque el y sus padres van a pasar unos días con nosotros dentro de una semana- comento la reina feliz a su hija, Anna miro a su madre con sorpreza

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto Anna

\- Porque su padre va a hacer unos negosios conmigo- hablo el Rey a Anna serio- y espero que trates bien al principe- dijo el rey a su hija, Anna soló asintió con su cabeza en silencio- Bien a comer- ordeno Adam.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsa se encontraba sentada mirando hacia afuera desde la ventana con Olaf junto a ella, la rubia le conto todo a su amigo la noche pasada Olaf estuvo feliz hasta le dio unos cuatro abazos a Elsa porque todo salio bien con Anna Elsa estaba pensando en su hermana en las ganas que tenia de volver a verla y tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

\- ¿Olaf puedes salir y ver si Anna esta en su cuarto?- pregunto la rubia al muñeco

\- Claro Elsa- respondió Olaf y salio por la pequeña puerta, Elsa lo vio salir y puso una sonrisa en la cara

\- Mejor me cambio porque quiero ver a mi amor- penso Elsa y se paró de donde estaba sentada y camino hasta su armario y lo abrio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anna estaba caminando hacia su cuarto para buscar su mochila ya que iva a pasar el día con Kristoff y Sven en el bosque y casi siempre cuando ivan al bosque terminaban en una cascada que estaba escondida y soló ella, Kristoff y los trolls sabian de la cascada, abrio la puerta de su cuarto y entro.

\- Bien a buscar una muda de ropa por si Sven me tira de nuevo en la cascada- penso caminando hacia su armario y lo abrio y saco un vestido de color gris claro y tomo su mochila la abrio y puso el vestido adentro y la cerro- ahora a busca...- no termino de hablar porque la puerta se abrio se giro a ver quien fue el que entro.

\- Hola princesa- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cerraba la puerta

\- Elsa- exclamo Anna y corrio hasta la rubia y se tiro a sus brazos, Elsa abrazo a su hermana fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- No podia dejar de pensar en ti, Anna- susurro Elsa a su hermana que tenia su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia

\- Yo tampoco podia de dejar de pensar en ti, amor- dijo Anna desde el cuello de la rubia

\- ¿Como te fue en tu fiesta?- le pregunto la rubia a Anna

\- Bien un poco aburrida- respondió Anna y salio del cuello de Elsa y miro a Elsa

\- Te extrañe rojita- dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana

\- Yo también a ti- dijo Anna y beso a su hermana, Elsa puso sus manos en la cintura de Anna y profundizo el beso Anna tomo a Elsa del cuello y mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y esta soltó un gemido.

\- Mmm...dios- dijo Elsa sobre la boca de su hermana Elsa poco a poco fue llevando a Anna hasta la cama y lentamente la acostó y seguido se ubicó sobre ella- eres hermosa Anna- susurro Elsa y beso de nuevo a su hermana

\- Te amo copo de nieve- le dijo Anna a Elsa con amor

\- Yo también te amo- respondió la rubia, Elsa bajo al cuello de Anna y se decidió a besarlo y dejo varios mordiscos

\- Mmm Elsa- gemía Anna que llevo sus manos hasta la camisa de Elsa y empezaba a desabotonar sus botones, Elsa puso sus manos en los muslos de Anna y comenzó a subir un poco el vestido, cuando Anna estaba por quitarle la camisa a la rubia escucho como tocaron la puerta- para...amor- dijo Anna a Elsa

\- Bien- susurro Elsa y salio de encima de la peliroja- ¿en donde me escondo?- dijo bajito a su hermana

\- En el armario- dijo Anna y se bajo el vestido, vio como la rubia entro al armario y lo cerro camino hasta la puerta y la abrio

\- Princesa tiene visita- dijo Greta a Anna

\- ¿Quien es?- le pregunto Anna mirandola

\- El principe Hans- responió Greta, Anna suspiro- ahora bajo- le dijo y cerro la puerta- Elsa ya puedes salir- susurro y la rubia salio del armario seria

\- ¿Que quiere el chico ese?- le pregunto a Anna

\- No se Elsa pero no quiero ir- dijo Anna a su hermana- quiero estar contigo- susurro triste, la rubia la miro

\- Tengo una idea rojita- comento Elsa

\- Cual es copo de nieve- dijo Anna desde la puerta

\- Nos vamos a escapar- dijo Elsa a la chica con una sonrisa en la cara

\- ¿Como que escaparnos?- le pregunto

\- Si, nos vamos a escapar por hoy para que tu no tengas que ver al principe ese y yo no me muero de celos- dijo Elsa

\- ¿Pero como vamos a salir sin que nadie nos vea?- pregunto Anna

\- Ay, diablos no pense en eso- dijo Elsa triste

\- Ya se- dijo Anna con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Ohh, no esa sonrisa me da miedo Anna en que estas pensando- dijo Elsa a su hermana con miedo

\- Necesito a Kriss- dijo- vengo ahora- le dijo a la rubia y salio por la puerta

\- Espero que la idea sea buena- penso Elsa y se sento en la cama de Anna

XxxxxxxxxxX

Anna estaba corriendo por el castillo buscando al rubio lo vio a lo lejos hablando con unos de los sirvientes

\- Kriss- lo llamo, el chico la miro

\- Que pasa Anna todavia no nos vamos- dijo el rubio a la chica

\- Necesito tu ayuda- pidio Anna a Kristoff

\- Dime- dijo el chico a Anna que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Te odio mucho- dijo Elsa a Anna desde una caroza toda sucia

\- Bueno era esto o yo estar con Hans- le dijo Anna la rubia

\- Pero no pensastes en otra idea que no sea estar en la carroza de donde ponen los animales muertos- dijo mirando con asco los animales que estaban con ellas en la carroza

\- Lo siento pero esta era la forma mas rapida para salir del castillo sin que nadie nos viera amor- dijo y Elsa soló suspiro

\- Esta bien princesa- le dijo y le dio un pico en los labios

\- ¿Listas chicas?- pregunto Kristoff desde afuera sentado entrente de Sven que iva a arrastrar la carroza

\- Listas Kriss- dijo Anna al chico desde el interior

\- Bien sujetense fuerte porque nos vamos- les dijo y Sven comenzó a arrastar la carreta

\- Aqui vamos- le susurro Elsa feliz a su hermana

\- Aqui vamos- repidio Anna y beso a Elsa en la boca- te amo

\- Te amo Anna- respondió Elsa sobre los labios de la peliroja.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	5. AVISO!

ATENCION

Saludos mis lectores espero que todos esten bien, les quiero comunicar que voy a continuar con mis historias no las voy abandonar pero se me hace dificil ya que son muchas y es por eso que a AMOR FEROZ, SPEAK, Y EL AMOR SIEMPRE GANA, van a estar en stand by hasta que termine Dos Por Uno y Una Nueva Oportunidad ya que son las primera que escribi espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, y solo es hasta que termine las primeras dos no voy a bandonar las historias mis lectores, entre mañana voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de Dos Por Uno bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


End file.
